


Just Your Average Bro

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Of Heroes and Villains AU [7]
Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Chase Brody, Confused Dad Chase, Multi, Of Heroes and Villains AU, caught up in everyones shit, chase is just a normal guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Chase Brody was a normal dude with a normal life, no powers, no extravagant job, nothing.That's why when he's starts getting tangled in other heroes and villains shit, he wonders when it all went wrong.





	Just Your Average Bro

Of heroes and villains, Chase Brody was the most normal guy you could ever know. Yes, he has two kids, is divorced, and tried to make a living off of doing stupid tricks on the internet, but still, a normal guy. No superpowers, no tragic backstory, no nemesis, nothing. Just a perfectly normal guy.

That's why when he found Jacksepticeye, Jacktion's hero, on the floor of his kitchen, he nearly had a heart attack. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chase yelled, stumbling back and practically tripping over nothing but his own two feet. The hero was on the floor, passed out it looked like, red streaks all the way from his body to a window which had clearly been forced open. The man stared at it all, trying to process what the Hell was happening, thoughts running a million miles per hour. Jacksepticeye has broken into his house and passed out. Of  _all_ the places he could have gone, he choose  _here?_ Did he even know what  _here_ was?

Chase slowly walked to Jacksepticeye's body, which hadn't moved an inch. For a hot seconds he thought the hero was dead, but it was clear the closer he go to the other that he was just passed out, chest rising and falling steadily.

But that gash on his abdomen said something else entirely.

The man considered calling an ambulance, they were  _definitely_ more qualified than Chase at healing injuries, but... he couldn't. Jacksepticeye's identity could be revealed, and even with the curiosity banging in his head to just take a  _peek_ at what's under the mask, he couldn't. It would feel like a betrayal, even if he didn't know the person behind it all.

He would have to do it himself.

"Okay, you can do this Chase, it's just Jacksepticeye, nothing to worry about," he said to himself as he wrapped one arm around the hero's waist and the other grabbing his arm to sling it over his neck so that Chase was completely supporting him. The hero was a lot heavier than expected, but the man still managed to get him onto his crappy couch without dropping him. Jacksepticeye- you know what, Chase was just going to call him Jack. Jack moaned in pain, face scrunching up slightly. 

Chase bolted around his small home, looking for all the things he thought he would need. He was no doctor, but he had experience with kids getting themselves hurt and patching them up. He got a fist aid kit which was in his bathroom, some towels for the bleeding, rubbing alcohol, and bandages. He dumped everything right next to Jack, who was starting to wake up and look around. 

"Where... who," the hero tried, but Chase could hear the struggle to say those two words. He was trying to get up, and the man instantly lunged forward to stop him.

"Take it easy dude, you're hurt," Chase soothed, trying to gently push Jack back to the couch. The hero resisted, and Chase faced the possibility of a sonic scream shattering his eardrums. He's seen the green haired hero do it many of times to villains on T.V, and he was sure the hero would have no problem doing it to him if he felt threatened. That would just supper  _suck._

"Let me help you," Chase continued, getting scissors so that he could cut open the suit Jack was in. He felt bad for having to ruin it, but it seemed to be his only option seeing that the hero was in no condition to do, well, anything. The man began cutting it, but Jack still protested, trying to shove Chase off of him.

"No... get off," he grunted, his Jacktion accent dragging out. It was much stronger than Chase's, and it made sense seeing that he came from a little town just south of Iplieropolis called Brotan, where the accent was more neutral. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about that now, but weird things like that had a habit of worming into Chase's brain without his permission.

"I'm trying to help you dude, I promise!" Chase wrestled the hero to the couch, pinning his arms. He was much weaker than he usually would be, Chase knew, but it was still harder than he thought it would be. Geez, he seriously needed to hit the gym or something. This was  _so_ much of a left turn from where he thought this night would be going. It was almost comical.

Jack finally stopped, eyes unable to focus on anything around him. Chase became worried that he had a concussion, snapping in front of the others face to get his attention, who found his fingers easily. It probably wasn't then, seeing how quickly his focus centered back in. 

With the hero now not resisting, Chase continued with his cutting, doing as little as he had to. When the wound was revealed, he felt an internal sigh of relief consume him. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be, no stitches needed (he's put some in a time or two) but it desperately needed to be cleaned because of the risk of infection. He paced the towel he had on the thin wound, pressing down on it to help stop the flow of blood, which was stronger than he liked. The hero moaned, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. It was at that moment that Chase realized just how  _young_ this guy was, maybe in his mid twenties, if that. It made the man feel old, being 31 himself. 

"It's alright, dude, it'll stop hurting in a little bit I promise," Chase reassured, getting some cotton balls and dipping rubbing alcohol on them. "Now, this will sting, okay? But it will help." He removed the towel which was already partially soaked in blood, dabbing the cotton balls on the cut. The hero flinched and jerked away, but Chase kept him pinned, thoroughly cleaning the cut while trying to ignore Jack's gasps of pain. It was over after a few minutes, in which Chase then wrapped the cut with thick bandages and fell back on his heels, suddenly exhausted. Jack looked tired too, not saying anything for a long moment.

"Who are you?"

The question for Chase was unexpected, and he blinked slowly to make sure he understood it. "I'm just your average bro," he joked, thinking back to the days where he made stupid videos for the internet. The hero seemed to take that answer, passing out again, and Chase let him. He definitely needed some sleep, and without realizing it, the man fell asleep right on the floor.

When he woke up the next day, Jacksepticeye was gone.

 

 

In hindsight, Chase probably shouldn't have been at the pier at midnight. It was just all around a bad idea, seeing that it happened to be Jacktion's main source of crime, more drug deals, mugging, and other crazy shit going on here than any other place. But it was so lovely tonight, the weather perfect, and a nice walk usually helped him whenever he couldn't sleep, and his insomnia was particularly bad that night. 

So when someone came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, he honestly wasn't surprised. The person straddled his waist, punching him in the face, and Chase retaliated, digging his nails into their shoulders. He couldn't see them very well, but he'd be damned it he was going down without a fight. In the back of his mind he was glad be forgot to bring his wallet.

Before he could process it, the person was thrown off of him like it was done by a strong gust of wind, their weight suddenly disappearing with a bright flash. The man laid there for a moment in shock before sitting up, seeing more lights going off like a light show. Chase shielded his eyes, and when the lights stopped, the person, a man from the looks of it, was tied up in a purple rope and on the ground. 

Right next to him, with a cat mask, purple cape, and a cheerful smile was someone Chase Brody never thought he'd ever see in a million years.

Marvin the Magnificent. 

the words, "holy shit," left his mouth without permission, eyes wide and mouth open. The hero only giggled, a bell, fairy like sound, and pretty much skipped over to him. He offered his hand, which Chase took, Marvin bringing the downed man to his feet like it was nothing. The man was struck with just how  _small_ the magician was, he himself being over an entire head taller than the other. 

"W-well thanks man, I own you one," Chase managed to say, rubbing the back of his neck, and Marvin giggled again.

"No need to worry about it, sir!" he cheered. "The police will be here in about 2 minutes, so if you could stay around until then it would be much appreciated!" And with that he was simply gone, a little puff of green left behind.

Well damn. 

Chase waited for the police, telling them what happened and watched them take away the man wrapped in purple ropes. He almost wanted to laugh at it all, first Jacksepticeye and now Marvin the Magnificent? It was the most excitement he's ever had in his life.

He guessed it was just the universe's way of messing with him, he thought as he walked home. It wouldn't have been the first time.

 

 

How the Hell does this always happen?

That was the one thought that circled through Chase's head as he punched yet another dude in the face, a shock of pain going through his arm as the guy went down. The man shook his hand to try and get rid of the tingling, eyes darting around him for anymore danger. The guy he just punched was trying to get up, but with a swift kick to his ribs that made him groan in pain stopped his movements. 

"Hey!"

Chase turned on his heel, seeing yet  _another_ guy from whatever gang this charging at him. This was getting ridiculous- just how  _many_ of these people were there? It was like one giant family reunion, and an angry one at that. The man braced himself, bending his knees and putting his hands up, but it seemed that there would be no need. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red, wind blowing his hair to the side as the red figure shoved the charging man against the wall easily. The man didn't even raise a hand to fight back, and was simply knocked out as he fell to the ground.

Chase looked at the figure, taking the moment to catch his breath and wipe away the small river of blood coming from the corner of his mask. They were in what looked to be a onesie with a hood, and when they turned to face him Chase could see a bright red mask.

It was the dude from the bank robbery a few weeks ago. What the fuck.

"Uh... hello?" Chase asked nervously, giving a small wave. The hero, Jackaboy-Man if he remembered correctly (what an unfortunate name) waved back.

"You alright?" the red hero questioned, walking over a few bodies to reach him. Chase looked around, seeing all of the destruction around him. Jackaboy-Man must have taken cared a lot of them, seeing that there was no way Chase could have taken  _all_ of them on his own. How does he always manage to wander into gang infested territories and then find Jacktion's heroes? It was becoming way too frequent to be a coincidence at this point.

"A little beat up, but I'll survive," Chase replied, feeling surprisingly calm. 

The hero smiled, and Chase could see a single gold tooth for one of his canines. It was an odd detail, and his mind filed it away for later. "You can sure hold your own, you know that? I don't think I could have done half of what you could without killing myself," he joked.

"Well this old man still has a few tricks up his sleeves. I'm just glad you showed up, dude, or else I  _would_ have killed myself. I always seemed to find myself in these situations," Chase told him genuinely, a slight sour note in his voice. The hero raised an eyebrow, sighing a little.

"Well, I have to head out now. See you around maybe?" he questioned as he raised into the air like Mary Poppins, or maybe even Peter Pan.

Chase laughed, tugging down his hat. "Sure dude, whatever floats your boat."

The hero smiled again, and flew off to do whatever Jackaboy-Man did in the city. He hadn't been around for long, so the man honestly couldn't say much about him, but he seemed like a cool guy.

Chase walked home, considering getting a concealed carry permit to be able to have his gun on him whenever he went out into the city alone. He could sure use it. 

But that was for later, he decided as he unlocked the door to his home and flopped down onto the bed. For now, he could file away yet another meeting with Jacktion's heroes. Thank God he hasn't met the villain.

 

 

Looks like Chase shouldn't jinx himself, shouldn't he?

He wasn't even walking by the pier this time, wasn't in some gang's territory or anything. He was literally doing a lat night shopping trip in one of the most populated parts of Jacktion, goods in hand when he decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway that he's been through dozens of times. He was whistling quietly, a slight jump in his step, ready to be home and in bed. 

That was, until a body fell from the sky and landed on his feet. Chase froze, mouth agape, trying to make sure what he was seeing was indeed real. He couldn't see the person in full, but he could definitely see the blood starting to stain the pavement, the cuts in their shirt and the green of their hair. That ringed some bells in the man's mind somewhere, but he didn't have time to figure it out. He dropped his groceries, running to the person and falling to his knees, shaking them.

"Dude, are you alright?" he asked frantically, not at all liking how much blood there was. 

The body shot put, causing Chase to fall back from the force, not really expecting an answer. His heart stopped when he finally saw who the person was. There was no mistaking those eyes, one a crystal  blue, the other a sickening green, both filled with pain and confusion.

Antisepticeye.

Chase Brody has fallen off to the deep end, hasn't he?

_"Who are you?!"_ the villain demanded, electricity sparking around him weakly. It didn't matter to Chase that Antisepticeye was severely injured, just the knowledge of who he was sent him into a panic.

"I-I-I'm uh-" he stumbled, desperately trying to say 'I'm just your average bro' to try and calm the other down without being killed. "I'm just your bro average!"

The villain gave him a startled look, and Chase flushed when he realized what he said. He opened his mouth to correct himself, but Antisepticeye fell over before he could, darting over to catch the green haired glitch before he hit the ground.

"Take me... to that doctors office," he pointed to the building besides them. "Best way... not to die."

"Best way not to die," Chase said to himself, going along with his despite the fact that this was a  _villain,_ the one that continuously tried to kill Jacksepticeye on a weekly basis, the hero he helped just a few weeks ago. For whatever reason he pushed it away, scoping Anti into his arms bridal style, getting blood all over his clothing and ignoring it. He could clean it later.

He saw the door in the alley quickly, jogging over to it and kicking the metal door with his foot. When nothing happened, he kicked again, probably bruising his foot in the process. 2 more minutes went by, and Chase was starting to worry that there was no one here at all.

Just as he was about to kick the door one last time, it flew open, revealing a man in scrubs with dark brown hair and stormy green eyes. He looked like he just woke up, eyes narrowed in a,  _'I don't have time for this bullshit,'_ manor. It was almost enough to make him laugh if he wasn't so worried about the dying villain in his arms.

They both stared at each other for a moment, tensions rising before the other man finally said something.

"Who the Hell are you supposed to be?" the man demanded, a German accent lacing his voice. Chase couldn't help but flush, thinking about how he said  _I'm just your bro average_ when Antisepticeye asked him that exact question. 

"This dude told me this was the best way to not die, so... I thought this would be the best way to go?" he questioned himself, voice cracking at the end. The man sighed, waving him in hurriedly into the clinic, and Chase followed, knowing that the villain probably didn't have much time. The doctor pointed at a table, and he put Antisepticeye down on it. The doctor himself was running around the clinic quickly, gathering everything from bandages to stitching thread. 

"How it the bloody Hell did you manage to find  _Antisepticeye_ of all people?" the doctor questioned, putting the last of his supplies on the table. Chase really wanted to ask  _well why the fuck do you know him at all?_ but he stopped himself. There was a time for questions later.

He took off his baseball cap and placed it on the counter, running shaky hands through his hair in attempt to calm himself. He was a lot more spooked than he realized, ever muscle tense and on edge. "I- I don't know dude- it was just one moment, I'm walking through town, minding my own business, and this dude just falls from the sky right in front of me! Man, it scared the shit out of me, I-" Chase stopped, staring at the villain to make sure he was really real. This was just a dream, it had to be, right? It sure didn't feel like one.

"Okay, okay. I need you to hold this," the doctor gave him a wad of bandages, tearing open Antisepticeye's shirt with his bear hands. Ugly and deep red cuts ran over all of his chest, blood oozing from them in rivers. The doctor sighed softly, saying to himself, "Anti, you will be the death of me."

Chase's eye widened, just now understanding just what this doctor was to the villain. "You mean you've done this before?" 

The doctor gave him a look that said everything Chase needed to know. "I've done this more times than I could count," he retorted, starting to fix up Antisepticeye. Chase didn't say anything, only passed him bandages when the other asked and taking them back when he was done. It also took a lot longer than he thought it would, watching the doctor stitch up 6 cuts, go through 3 bandage wraps and Chase realizing he's not immune to looking at blood like he thought he was. 

But it was done. The doctor sat back, breathing deeply, seeming to be thinking about something. He found Chase's eyes, looking right into his soul.

"I'll ask again, who the Hell are you?"

Chase gulped, feeling like a child being scolded by a parent. He broke eye contact, instead focusing on the villain on the table. "I'm Chase."

The doctor held out his hand, and the other did the same, shaking it firmly. "Henrik. A pleasure meeting you."

"So you do this regularly?" Chase asked, leaning against the counter, listening to Henrik laugh bitterly at the question.

"Yeah, you could say that. Welcome to my life, Chase," he said, walking over to a cabinet and getting out a jug of whiskey. "Now, do you need a drink? I could use a drink after all of this bullshit."

Chase laughed, agreeing. As the doctor poured the glasses, he couldn't help but think about everything that had happened in the past few months, saving Jacksepticeye (and Antisepticeye) being saved by Marvin the Magnificent, helping out Jackaboy-Man, and now this guy. He was just a normal dude caught up in all of it.

Oh well, Chase thought, taking a swig of the whiskey. He may have just been your average bro, but the people and things that surrounded him were definitely not.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
